


Some Things Never Change

by Saurynn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Body Worship, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurynn/pseuds/Saurynn
Summary: Levi is reincarnated into the 21st Century, but his life follows a similar path to his past life. Again, he's born to a prostitute and forced to fight for survival.When a familiar face walks into his brothel, Levi makes the decision to act on his unfulfilled desires from his past life. He finally gets what he's always wanted, but is it real if the other can't remember him? And why does he feel so guilty?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 37
Kudos: 357
Collections: Erwin Smith x Levi Ackerman





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the REAL reincarnation au I've had planned! It's been keeping me from working on the stories I'm supposed to be working on >.>  
But this one is a one-shot, thank goodness. So, I can get back to finishing my other fics now that this is off my chest.
> 
> In this au, Erwin and Levi never acted on their feelings in AoT. (Even tho I am 99.99% sure they were together in canon lol)

Some things never change. In this life, or the next.

Levi understood this. Over the years, he’d learned that the world around him may have changed, but he would always be who he’d always been. In this life, the world was at peace. There was no great war for him to fight. He was not a soldier this time, but that didn’t change him one bit. He’d grown up just as short and grumpy as he’d been in the last life.

Because, while there was no war or titans, the fact remained that this world was still cruel. He just couldn’t escape the cycle of violence. Once again, he’d been forced to fight for his survival from an early age. Only this time, he had memories of a past life where he’d fought harsher battles against tougher foes. A drunken bar fight or an unruly customer was nothing for him to handle.

When one of the girls came to him and told him that a customer was becoming aggressive, he made short work of the man, tossing the battered asshole out into the streets and out of his establishment. It was a seedy part of the city, so the crowds merely parted around the beaten man, ignoring the display of violence.

Levi went back inside and immediately began washing his hands in the sink behind the bar. He didn’t even want to know where that pig had been. It was still early in the afternoon, so his place was empty. Well, down here at least. The rooms upstairs were quite occupied. They were rarely empty. There was no socially acceptable set time for sex like there was for alcohol.

As he was wiping his hands dry on a towel, he heard the front door ding behind him. He turned, preparing to greet the customer, and his heart just about stopped in his chest. He just barely managed to get a grip in time to avoid suspicion. He grabbed a notebook and pen with shaky hands as the tall, familiar blond walked to the bar and leaned his arms up on it. He forced himself to calm down. There was no way anyone else would have their memories. Anyone besides an Ackerman, at least.

“What can I get you?” He watched the man as inconspicuously as he could, preparing to write down his order.

“Give me your special.”

Levi froze. That was the secret signal for those who knew that  _ Ackerman’s _ served more than alcohol and food. He never would have expected  _ him _ to come to such an establishment. The look in those blue eyes told him he knew exactly what he’d ordered, however. Levi reached below the bar and pulled out a different notebook.

“Do you have an appointment?” He doubted it. He would’ve recognized the name. Unless he’d used a fake, as many were wont to do, here.

“Um.. no.” He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“I need a name for the books.” Levi said, hand already posed to write that first letter.

“Smith.” He must have seen Levi’s smirk, because he huffed a little laugh. “I know that sounds fake as hell, but it’s for real.”

Levi managed to look up at him long enough to give him a little smile when he answered, “You didn’t need to tell me that.” True, because hardly anyone used their real name, and he didn’t need to know. But also because Levi  _ did _ already know.

He returned to his paper, beginning a new customer sheet. He asked a couple of questions about health and preferences. When he asked “male or female” and Erwin answered “male”, he couldn’t keep his eyes from shooting up to look at the man. He’d always had a feeling. He’d always had many feelings.. questions of what if. 

And that’s when he began his descent into hell. He handed the paper over the bar for Erwin to check over as his mind spun. He’d always wondered what it would be like. To take that risk. Take that step. He should’ve done it.  _ Should’ve done it. _

It would feel underhanded to do it now. He hadn’t serviced a customer himself in years, so he couldn’t lie to himself and say it was the norm. He had men on hand today, so he had no excuse. It would be selfish and taking advantage.

His heart had never wanted anything more.

After years of thinking he’d never see anyone he knew again, here stood Erwin: The one person he’d wanted to see the most... The person he held the most regret towards. In the flesh.. Whole.. Levi wondered if he was happier in this life. Or, he wondered, if like himself, Erwin was trapped in a similar cycle. He wanted to know everything, but he would settle for finally knowing what his hands felt like on his body.

His shaky moral compass broke apart. It still felt shady to jump on this opportunity when he was the only one who remembered. Yet, he didn’t think he would regret it later. He’d made a different decision last life, and he  _ had _ regretted it. 

He called someone to watch the front as he beckoned Erwin to follow him up the stairs. The man didn’t seem surprised that it would be him. If anything, he looked satisfied. Something pleasant fluttered in Levi’s chest.

“This way, Mr. Smith.”

He led Erwin up the stairs and to an unoccupied room. His establishment wasn’t like others of this nature. Most were filthy, coated in unseen impurities. His rooms, however, were kept cleaner than most fancy hotels. The room he opened was one of his favorites. The simplicity and older style of the furnishings reminded him of those from his past life. He entered the room, Erwin trailing behind, and he sat himself down on the sofa. He forced his posture to relax, belying his inner mixture of excitement and building guilt. 

He watched Erwin hang his coat by the door and come to stand behind the arm chair across from the sofa. Levi watched him as he took in the room, avoiding Levi’s gaze. 

“I uh.. haven’t actually ever done this sort of thing before,” his voice held a great deal of uncertainty, “How does this go exactly?” Finally, he looked to Levi.

“This goes however you want it to go,” came Levi’s seemingly bored answer. “You’re paying for this, so it’s whatever you want it to be.” 

Levi doesn’t add on the usual ‘within reason’. Because he’d always been curious… How does Erwin Smith fuck? Does he fuck like he fights? Ruthless and rough? If that were the case, Levi was willing to take it.. even if it got extreme. He would never expect any of his employees to ignore their safety, but Levi knew he would be able to handle it. If that was how Erwin fucked, then Levi wanted to experience it. 

..Or, he wondered, did Erwin fuck like the expression Levi had sometimes caught Erwin looking at him with? Soft and gentle? 

Levi had no idea. His heart picked up as he waited for Erwin to make his move. He was about to find out first-hand.

Slowly, Erwin rounded the chair until he was before Levi. Then he lowered himself slowly between Levi’s legs. He fit easily where Levi was somewhat manspreading on the couch in his attempt to appear casual. Erwin’s hands trailed across the tops of Levi’s thighs as he put himself in a kneeling position before him. Levi couldn’t help the way his eyes slightly widened as Erwin lowered himself to Levi’s level. It was a reminder of the day they’d first met, when Erwin had knelt before him in the mud to speak to him on the same level. Levi swallowed thickly as he watched Erwin from an angle he rarely saw him from. He kept his eyes on Erwin as the man’s focus dipped to Levi’s crotch where large hands were tugging down the zipper of his jeans.

Of all the ways Levi had assumed this would go, he hadn’t ever pictured Erwin slowly lowering his head as he pulled Levi’s thickening member free from the confines of his pants. His breath hitched at that first brush of soft lips against the underside of his cock. In his line of business, he’d had dozens of mouths on his cock, but all of that experience seemed to fly out the window under Erwin’s tongue. Maybe he hadn’t been paying attention every time before. Maybe he was especially attentive because of his curiosity. Or maybe it had nothing to do with his attention and everything to do with the fact that it was Erwin Smith taking his dick into his mouth like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted. Because Levi was becoming overwhelmed to the point that his back was arching off the sofa and his hands had found their way into Erwin’s hair. For a moment, he let his head fall over the back of the sofa, just taking in the feeling, but then he was soon lifting it back up to watch intently what Erwin was doing to him.

The man had his cheeks hollowed around Levi’s cock, slowly bobbing his head in a torturous pace. His tongue swirled slowly across the underside of his dick as if mapping out the surface there. A slight increase in pressure on his legs had him taking in the way Erwin gripped at his thighs almost posessively.

As if sensing he was being watched, Erwin lifted his eyes to meet his gaze. At the same time, he sank down on Levi’s cock, taking him further into his mouth than he had yet, all the while, watching Levi with a rather serious expression. Levi couldn’t take it. He threw his head back over the couch once more. That was  _ too much. _

His fingers tightened in that soft blond hair as he was suddenly coming down Erwin’s throat with a quiet grunt.

That was embarrassing. He hoped that Erwin’s inexperience with brothels kept him from realizing how strange it was that Levi came so fast.

When he finally lifted his head off the couch, he realized Erwin was just sitting there watching him. Levi’s eyes flickered to the rather large bulge in Erwin’s pants. His mouth suddenly went dry.

“There’s lube,” he nodded over to the nightstand, “in the drawer,” Levi prompted.

Erwin rose to collect the lube, and Levi took that moment to calm himself. He took a deep breath and willed away the guilt churning in his gut. It was his last chance to back out, but the thought of stopping now made him feel panicky. This was surely some sort of betrayal towards Erwin. This Erwin didn’t know him. He didn’t have all of their shared memories. Yet, he felt the same. He gave off the same vibe despite living a different life. How was that so? Levi made up his mind. He would pretend, as much as he could without giving himself away, that this was real. 

When Erwin came back holding an intricate little jar, Levi was standing, unbuttoning his shirt. Erwin stopped short and raked his eyes across Levi’s torso. If this were real, Erwin wouldn’t be surprised to see the scars. There weren’t as many as he’d had in his past life, but he’d had his fair share of fights in this life, too. When he used to be on the menu, customers had always seemed taken aback at first. It seemed Erwin hadn’t been expecting it either. A little frown crossed his features and it almost was enough to make Levi fidget. But before it could become awkward, Erwin was moving to stand before him. So close, he towered over Levi. He craned his neck to hold eye contact as Erwin lifted his free hand to trace one of the scars across Levi’s collar. Then the hand trailed up the side of his neck until his face was cupped in the large palm. There was the sound of the jar being dropped onto the chair as his other hand came up to wrap around the back of Levi’s neck. His face was tilted and Erwin’s mouth descended on his own.

The kiss felt desperate and Levi tried to pretend that Erwin was desperate because he’d wanted this for as long as Levi had. He tried to forget that this Erwin had just met him and that he was likely just really lonely and desperate for physical intimacy if he’d resorted to paying for it.

Levi could taste himself on Erwin’s tongue. The muscle slid across his own as if to taste him in return. Levi lifted his arms to smooth over the hard planes of Erwin’s back as the man claimed his mouth. Levi didn’t mind. It was his if he wanted it. All of him was. He’d belonged to this man, body and soul, for more than one lifetime.

Finally, they broke apart, both gasping for breath. Erwin rested his forehead against Levi’s and breathed a soft apology. Levi shook his head.

“Whatever you want,” Levi reminded.

Erwin surprised him by pulling away and saying, “I want you.” Levi’s eyes widened, but just as his traitorous heart started to get the wrong idea, Erwin added on, “Over there…” He nodded to the bed. “..naked.”

Levi could get behind that request. He stood, bare, at the edge of the bed as Erwin finished pulling his own pants off behind him. He looked at the antique headboard and marvelled at how much the bed reminded him of the one he’d seen in Erwin’s rooms in the corps. It was part of the reason he’d purchased it. It was a tall bed.. plush.. the perfect height for being bent over and fucked into the mattress. Those were the thoughts that had always plagued him back whenever he’d been alone in Erwin’s rooms with him. 

As he pondered the height of the bed, he felt Erwin come up behind him. Warm heat engulfed his back as the larger man pressed into him. At their different heights, Levi could feel Erwin’s member pressing hot and wanting up against his lower back. Perhaps it was because he had just been picturing it happening, that when he felt Erwin’s hands trailing down his back, he assumed they meant to push him down, bending him over the bed. It wasn’t until his chest was against the soft covers, left cheek turned into the fabric, that he realized he’d gone into the position completely of his own accord. Erwin’s hands weren’t even on his back anymore. Was that how desperate he’d been to have Erwin bending him over? Behind him, he heard Erwin suck in a breath as his dick gave a twitch against Levi’s exposed rear. Then he heard the man let the air out of his lungs in a soft sigh. Did Levi imagine it, or did he almost sound… disappointed? 

A featherlight touch of Erwin’s hand down the center of his back had Levi trying to contain his own gasp.Then those hands went around his waist and Levi found himself being twisted around to lay on his back instead. It would have been an awkward backbend if he let his legs hang off the bed at this angle, so he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Erwin’s back, pulling him in.

“Do you mind..” Erwin asked, “doing it this way?”

Levi looked at him dumbly for a moment before he felt his lips curl up a bit.  _ Of course _ Erwin Smith would ask a prostitute if they minded switching positions. He could almost laugh. Instead, he simply shook his head no, that he didn’t mind.

Thankfully, Erwin remembered to bring the lube with him. He brought the little jar up, unscrewed it, and dipped his fingers in, coating them. Levi forced his body to relax as a large finger nudged that spot between his legs. He was a bit out of practice, but he couldn’t let that show. He focused on watching Erwin’s face as the man watched his own finger sink into him to the first knuckle. He stopped there, feeling the resistance from the ring of muscle. 

“You’re so… tight.” Erwin’s voice was laced with wonder. Who would expect a prostitute to be tight, right?

“...we were short-staffed tonight.” Levi lied. 

Erwin looked back up in confusion. Then the light came on as he realized what Levi meant. “Oh..” he pondered something for a second before hesitantly asking, “You don’t enjoy..?” He was referring to the finger pushing into Levi’s ass.

“I do.” Levi replied probably a little too fast. He elaborated, “I just don’t do it much since I became the owner.” He watched confliction play across Erwin’s face and added, “but don’t let that stop you. I still know what I’m doing.”

Erwin’s eyes darkened at that last bit and he began to swirl his finger around, stretching out Levi’s rim. Levi’s hands fisted in the bedding as Erwin pushed deeper and crooked his finger in just the right spot to make Levi’s mouth fall open. He was struck by the sudden fear that he might blurt something stupid like Erwin’s first name, which he wasn’t supposed to know. He clamped his mouth shut, biting down on his lower lip as Erwin added the second finger.

Erwin was very thorough, even adding a third finger to be sure that Levi was plenty prepared to take him. Levi was grateful. There was a reason the male prostitutes always prepared themselves before work each day. Many customers either weren’t good at it or didn’t care enough. Erwin took great care, however. And it was necessary because Levi had seen Erwin’s dick. Its size matched the magnitude of the man’s “big dick energy”, as this time period would call Erwin’s fearless and ruthless personality.

By the time Levi was open and ready, he was a shaking mess. Already, he felt like he was back on the edge even though he’d already cum once in Erwin’s mouth. He forced himself to open his eyes when he felt Erwin positioning himself at his opening. Erwin met his gaze for a heated moment and then he surged forwards, capturing Levi’s lips once again. Levi was so distracted by the erotic way their tongues danced that he was caught off guard by Erwin pushing into him in one long thrust.

“Nnnng!” 

At the sensation of being filled, his head fell back onto the mattress, breaking their kiss. Erwin’s lips never left his skin. They trailed wetly over his jaw and dipped beneath to make its way down his neck. 

And Levi was right. Erwin fucked like he fought. Not in the way that he was violent, or anything. But his thrusts were powerful and each movement was precise, all part of a plan to reach his goal. The goal came all too soon. Meaning, Levi was already cumming again.

This lack of control over his own body was new to him. Levi normally had excellent stamina. He had to in his line of work. Yet, it was true that the most important sexual organ is the mind. Nameless hands could touch his body in all of the best ways to elicit the proper responses, but nothing could compare to the emotional satisfaction of finally having the one he’d longed for over the course of so many years. The knowledge that it was Erwin Smith deep inside of him, driving him into the mattress… it sent sparks of pleasure through his system, heightening everything his body felt. As his muscles contracted around Erwin’s never-ceasing cock, Levi finally let his tight hold on his voice release. He moaned, wordlessly, thankfully not too far gone to remember that names were forbidden. 

He could hear Erwin panting as he leaned forward to increase his pace. His lips found the scar on his collarbone, kissing it softy in juxtaposition to the harsh way his hips moved against him. He kept one hand on Levi’s hip to hold him steady while he drove into him. The other hand travelled blindly across Levi’s form, trailing around his ribs, across his abs, brushing across the hard plane of his chest. He mapped out the scars with his hand and his tongue. When he came, the unsteady rhythm was enough to push Levi over the edge one more time to join him. Even through his own pleasure, Levi didn’t miss the barely concealed sob that escaped Erwin as his thrusts began to slow. He let him hide his face in his chest, pretending not to notice the wetness on the eyelashes that brushed against his skin.

It happened more often than you’d think. Many of those who come to them here, come because they can’t find that connection in their real lives. They come suppressed and desperate for some affection. Levi’s heart hurt to think that even in this life, Erwin never found anyone. That he was alone, probably working himself to death like he had literally done in his last life.

Erwin’s breakdown didn’t last long, but Levi held him through it, softly stroking his hair. Once the heightened emotions of that post-orgasm state faded, Erwin rolled onto his back beside him, pulling out in the process. Levi rolled onto his side to face him, head propped up on his elbow. Erwin’s eyes flicked over to him and then away again. Just as Levi thought maybe he should leave and give him some privacy, Erwin spoke up.

“I still have about ten minutes left, right?” His voice sounded almost shy when he asked, “Can we stay like this for a moment?”

In response, Levi scooted closer, all but nuzzling into Erwin’s side. His hand reached across that broad body and grabbed Erwin’s right hand, bringing it up to rest on his chest instead of the bed. There, he played with his fingers and knuckles before finally bringing the hand up to press his lips against the back of it. It was a gesture of comfort for Erwin as much as it was a comfort to himself. He felt Erwin’s breathing pick up as his lips moved to kiss another spot, higher up on his wrist. Then he couldn’t stop. He lavished his affections on the regained limb, assuring himself it was indeed there, that this was not some cruel dream, taunting him with what he’d never have again. He kissed his way up the forearm until he reached that spot just above the elbow where the titan had taken its bite. He traced the imaginary mark, caught up in the past and unaware of the blue eyes watching his every move.

“Levi…?” His name was spoken, trailing up at the end into a question, shattering Levi’s daze. His head snapped up, eyes wide in shock, meeting equally surprised blue.

And it was like something in Levi’s brain short-circuited as he tried to comprehend all of the ways his world just flipped upside down. The first inescapable fact for his rebooting brain to tackle was that this Erwin, who wasn’t supposed to know him, just called him by his name. Which left him with the next conclusion that Erwin somehow  _ did _ remember him. Did he remember everything? Did it just now come to him as they lay together post-fucking? Or… had he known all along?

These thoughts flew through his mind in the span of ten seconds as he stared with a mixture of shock and apprehension up at Erwin, whose face was morphing into that of someone caught with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar.

And that’s when Levi realized he was still tenderly holding Erwin’s right hand. He  _ was _ the metaphorical cookie jar, after all. He dropped the limb as if burned and sat up into a kneeling position beside Erwin, staring in horror at the sheets.  _ Fuck _ . What does one do in this situation? Because, after all, he was just as busted, himself. They had both thought they were the only one with the memories… and they had both jumped on the opportunity to satisfy their carnal curiosities, hadn’t they?

He finally looked back up to find Erwin was still staring at him with those wide, questioning blue eyes.He had to give him an answer. He was pretty sure Erwin could guess based on his reaction, but he needed to confirm it.

“E-Erwin..” he choked out, the other’s name a confession of his sins.

And with that, Erwin’s eyes lit up. “It  _ is  _ you.”

“What, you thought I was some whore that happened to look exactly like me?” Levi wasn’t sure why he was snapping at Erwin after finally meeting him again… it was likely a defense mechanism due to the circumstances. Levi knew this in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Well, no-“ Erwin tried to say.

“And you what? Decided to play pretend, imagine you were fucking me?”  _ Shut up! _ Something screamed at him in the back of his mind. Because that was exactly what he had done, himself. 

Erwin’s eyes narrowed. “There was no mistaking who you were, Levi. Just like I’m sure you instantly knew it was me. But if you didn’t remember, then it wasn’t really … you.”

Levi had no arguments. He knew that  _ Erwin knew _ that Levi was just as much at fault for this. Still, he weakly pointed out, “Yet you fucked me anyways…” It was less of an accusation now, and more of a question. “Why?”

Levi hated the way that Erwin looked back at him patiently, as he repeated the question, that they both knew the answer to, back at him. “Why did you let me?”

Levi was tired of dancing around it. He gripped the sheets in his shaking fists and looked away, the only way he could give his answer. Frustration, built up over two lifetimes, filled his voice when he finally spoke. “I tried to live my life- my past life- like you taught me… I always made the choice I knew I would regret the least. And I… I always told myself that I would regret pushing for more between us if pushing ended up ruining the bond we had. So I hid my feelings and never acted on them. But Erwin…” finally he looked back up. “I regretted it.” Levi choked on the last bit, but he knew Erwin understood him.

He found himself buried in Erwin’s chest with the man’s arms wrapped around him, holding him as he sobbed, “I regretted it!”

“Me too,” came Erwin’s broken whisper into Levi’s hair.

“I’m sorry I let you die,” Levi cried. “I was lost without you. We all were. It all went to hell, Erwin. We couldn’t do it without you. I don’t regret letting you rest, but I’m still so, so  _ sorry _ ” Levi rambled through his tears until Erwin gently shushed him. They huddled for a bit as Levi calmed down again. Levi relaxed into the embrace, letting himself enjoy what he’d only ever imagined could happen.

“Yes.” Erwin eventually said out of the blue.

“Hm?” Levi hummed his confusion.

“To answer your question earlier. Yes, I pretended it was you. Because I missed you, and when I saw you again, I wanted you so bad. I thought, finally I could have you in this world without war.”

Levi pulled back to look at Erwin as the man finally spoke his mind.

“I saw you for the first time last week. You were handing some guy his ass outside your shop.” Erwin chuckled at the memory. “I missed my chance to get your attention before you’d gone back inside, though. And then I realized what kind of establishment it was, and I lost my nerve. It took me a week to get that nerve, but when I walked in… you didn’t recognize me. Or at least, it appeared that way.” Erwin quirked his obscenely large brow at him.

Levi grimaced, cursing his perfect composure that always came when he needed it most. In this case, it had cost him. “Hey, you didn’t look like you knew who I was either, you know.”

“Guess we were both screwed over by our own self-preservation,” Erwin wryly laughed.

“So you just rolled with it when I started signing you up?” Levi teased. But he was caught off guard when Erwin responded.

“No. I’d already made up my mind before walking in. Even if it was only make believe… I would have you.” He ended the admission with his hand gently going to Levi’s neck and tilting his face ever so closer to his own.

Feeling like he needed to get it out there, Levi quickly spouted, “I pretended too,” just before their lips met. 

Their lips pressed softly together. The moment lasted for what seemed like forever as they both finally basked in what  _ should _ have been their first kiss.

Erwin pulled back just far enough to whisper against Levi’s skin, “I’m done pretending.”

The kiss was hungrier than before, both free to unleash their fullest emotions into the action. Levi’s heart sang with the realization that Erwin had wanted Levi all that time just as much as Levi had wanted him. They were damned fools for never acting on it, before. But now they’d been given this second chance and like hell were they going to waste it.

Erwin pulled him into his lap and Levi wasn’t surprised by the hard cock pressing against his ass. He was just as hard as Erwin, after all. It took no effort at all for the thick member to slip back inside Levi’s loosened hole as Erwin pushed down on his hips, never breaking their kiss. They only broke away from each other, gasping for air once Erwin was fully sheathed within. 

Levi planted his knees into the mattress and lifted up on his strong thighs to slowly sink back down. Erwin hissed his name and Levi almost came from the sound alone. Instead, he answered his call, increasing his rhythm. “Erwin..”

He quickly became addicted and the name left his lips over and over each time he sank down. “Erwin… Erwin…  _ Erwin.”  _

The closer he got, the more desperately he called Erwin’s name until it was barely a soft whine as his legs shook. It was becoming harder to control his movements as he neared his high, and soon it became more of Erwin’s thrusts up into him than his own movements bringing them together. “ _ Erwin!”  _ He sobbed, and he was answered by the man flipping him onto his back without breaking contact. Erwin drove into him desperately, giving them both what they needed. His own grunts of Levi’s name mixed with the soft whines of “Erwin” being pushed out of Levi.

It all crashed through Levi with a violent orgasm “Er-  _ AH-  _ Er..win!” His lover slowed his movement to let him enjoy it to the fullest, gently rubbing his cock into Levi’s prostate as the man writhed in his arms. But they were far from done. Erwin’s large form engulfed him as they embraced, rocking together in long-contained passion. Levi realized he was crying when a teardrop startled him by dripping into his ear. But it was too late to stop the tears. There was no holding them back any longer.

Eventually, Erwin had milked the last of Levi’s orgasm out of him and his gentle rocking returned to full-forced thrusts. 

Levi tried to cover his face when Erwin rose up far enough that he could see the tears running down his face. But Erwin didn’t allow it.

“No.” Erwin commanded. Levi’s arms were grabbed and pressed into the pillow above his head. “I want to see you like this.”

Levi stared, wide-eyed, up into Erwin’s darkened eyes as the man hungrily peered down at him throughout his quickening thrusts. Having Erwin stare at him like that as he moved inside of him reminded Levi that this was  _ real _ . Another thick set of tears pooled in his eyes. He was so tired of holding them back. So he let them fall freely. “Erwin…” He called once more, and although his voice was soft, it was full of utter happiness. 

Erwin’s hips stuttered with a long groan as he squeezed his eyes shut and came to the sound of his name on his lover’s lips.

—-

Erwin’s time had long run out, but neither made any sort of move to leave. They had so much catching up to do. Levi trusted his staff enough to watch the front for as long as he needed. 

Levi had always wanted this man. But what he never realized was just how nice it would feel just to be held by him. After a quick cleanup, they’d moved to the sofa to have a clean place to sit and talk. Levi, never one to be shy, pressed himself up against Erwin despite the sofa’s adequate size.

“So, you live around here?” Levi asked. 

“Not far. I’ve got an apartment closer to downtown. I teach at the university.”

“Heh… A professor?” Levi grinned. “That suits you.”

“My dad was a teacher in this life too. It’s what I imagine I would have done in our past life if things had gone differently.”

“Funny how much stayed the same.” Levi commented. Erwin didn’t miss the sour undertone.

“After what you went through in the underground, I was surprised to find you running a brothel, to be honest.” Erwin looked down at him, carefully gauging his reaction.

“Yeah, well… as fate would have it, I was born into it  _ again. _ Mom raised me in one of these very rooms, before she died again. Same story. But without any… reason to leave, I decided to stay here and put an end to the shitty way things were run around here. The whole district knows better than to run a brothel in an unsafe manner where I can find them.” When Levi finished, he looked up to find Erwin gazing at him softly.

“Some things never change.”

—-

They talked for a long while about how much better the world was now, about keeping their past lives secret, speculated on how they remembered them. It was no surprise that an Ackerman would retain his memories, but they were stumped as to why Erwin had them too. They wondered if that meant the others were out there, too, somewhere with their memories. 

“Maybe… we could look for them together?” Erwin asked. It was obvious to Levi, that Erwin was asking for more than a hunt for their fellow soldiers… that he was asking if they would be moving forward together after all this.

“It would be good to see some old faces,” Levi agreed. “But the most important one is already here, and I’m tempted to keep him,” He teased, tilting his head up for a reassuring kiss.

Relief flooded Erwin’s eyes as their lips met. They had found each other again somehow, and they would be together until the end. Because some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> So this got way sappier than I had originally planned lol. But, after all of the angsty, dubcon fics I've been writing, I felt like I needed to write some soft Eruri to balance out my sins.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it c:


End file.
